In terms of light bulbs of presently used lamps, only part of all the consumed electric current goes to transmit lights to provide illumination, while the rest in manner of radiation energy changes into heat to join the air. It is unproper to let unfully used radiation energy vanish this way and to help increase a room's temperature, and affect an air conditioner in its operation.